


In Which Yuuri is a Good Boy [Podfic]

by cantarina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, they're all human disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: Author's Summary:"What did grampa shit-for-brains do this time?” Yuri asked.Yuuri took a sip of water. “It’s nothing. It’s fine.”“If you don’t tell me I’ll post those photos.”“What photos?”“Phichit said he’d send them to me.”Yuuri paled. “Okay, fine. I caught Victor telling Makkachin how much he loved him.”“........and?”“Usually he tells me how much he loves me!”“.......you’re jealous of the dog?”





	In Which Yuuri is a Good Boy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Yuuri Is A Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161461) by [cirruss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirruss/pseuds/cirruss), [twineandhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twineandhope/pseuds/twineandhope). 



> HAPPY GIFT, FRIENDS
> 
> I laughed so much editing this, you have no idea.

Podfic is 11:45 minutes long and includes music before and after the reading, but not during.

 

[MP3 and streaming here](http://cantarina.fandomlibrarian.org/podfic/%5bYOI%5d%20In%20Which%20Yuuri%20Is%20a%20Good%20Boy.mp3)  
(5.7mb) [M4B here](http://cantarina.fandomlibrarian.org/podfic/%5bYOI%5d%20In%20Which%20Yuuri%20Is%20a%20Good%20Boy.m4b) (8.6mb)


End file.
